Mimpi
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Dimana dia berada, maka Marco akan selalu ada di sana. Dan dimana Marco berada, maka disitulah ia berada. Namun sekarang Marco tak ada ... Dikala ia mengira semuanya hanyalah mimpi, realita seakan menamparnya. Sebuah isyarat yang mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya adalah kenyataan ... JeanMarco. noBL/sho-ai. Tribute fic untuk Marco Bodt :')


"Marco, semalam aku bermimpi aneh …"

…

"Aku bermimpi semalam kau dimakan _titan_. Ahahaha aneh sekali 'kan? Padahal kau masih ada di sini."

…

"… Hei Marco, kenapa kau tidak menanggapiku? Aku tahu kau pasti sudah bangun. Kau mendengarku 'kan?"

…

Di suatu pagi yang cerah―saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah ranjang yang berada tepat disampingnya … Ia mendapati ranjang yang dulu selalu ditempati kini telah kosong, dan masih tertata rapih seperti hari kemarin. Tempat tidur sahabat terbaiknya, Marco Bodt.

Dan saat itu ia baru menyadari, bahwa potongan gambar yang berputar di otaknya kala ia terlelap adalah bagian dari memorinya.

.

.

Marco telah tiada …

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Attack on Titan / **進撃の 巨人 **© **Isayama Hajime**

Mimpi © **Nana Bodt**

**Warning**: typos, mencoba membuat IC tapi entahlah… Ini fic galau, ga ada cinta2an sesama jenis, jadi ga boleh protes. Dan alur maju mundur yang bikin pusing, jadi tolong diperhatikan tanda titik pemisahnya ya~

**Mungkin adegan ini belum muncul di anime dan ga akan muncul. Jadi yg benci **_**spoiler**_** dari manga dan terlanjur baca sampe habis karena ga baca warning saya, jangan ngamuk oke xD**

.

_A Tribute for Marco Bodt. Supporting chara favoritku selain Jean T_T_

.

_Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

_Dimanapun ia berada, maka Marco pasti akan ada disampingnya._

.

_Dan dimanapun Marco berada, ia pasti akan ada di sana._

.

_Namun, sekarang Marco telah tiada …_

.

_Lalu …_

.

.

_Siapa yang akan berada di sisinya?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Kau Jean Kirschtein 'kan?"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, sejenak menghentikan aktivitas makannya untuk menanggapi si pemilik suara maskulin yang ternyata berdiri di dekatnya. Sesosok lelaki bertampang biasa saja, dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat, biji mata berwarna cokelat, serta bintik-bintik hitam yang bertaburan dikedua pipinya.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, sebelum kembali ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sup sayurannya yang lebih banyak airnya ketimbang isinya, serta sepotong roti yang tinggal separuh pada piringnya.

"Ya."

Orang kesekian yang menanyakan dirinya karena tindakannya yang dibilang konyol karena menjawab pertanyaan si komandan sangar dengan entengnya. _Well_, kalau orang ini bertanya lagi, ia tidak akan menjawabnya!

"Aku Marco Bodt."

Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si pemuda yang sekarang mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di sampingnya dan meletakkan makanannya yang belum tersentuh di atas meja. Biji mata kecoklatan itu nampak berkilat.

"Kau hebat sekali tadi! Dan omong-omong, yang tadi itu pasti sakit sekali."

Tanpa sadar ia memegangi dahinya yang memerah dan bengkak, lalu mendesis perih karenanya. Aah, ia lupa kalau dahinya tadi bersibrobrok dengan dahi komandannya dengan keras.

"Ini … memang sakit."

Marco meringis.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat mengompresnya dengan batu es."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat dengan makanannya yang telah dingin. Mendadak selera makannya menghilang.

Jean bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi menjauh dari sana. Disusul oleh Marco yang meninggalkan supnya tak tersentuh namun membawa rotinya yang baru digigit sedikit.

Merasa diikuti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya―mendapati Marco yang sekarang menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengunyah roti dalam mulutnya. Ia mendelik, risih.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Marco menelan rotinya yang lembut setelah dikunyah. Sebuah senyum simpul nampak pada wajahnya.

"Hanya memastikan kalau kau benar-benar akan mengompres dahimu."

Sebelah alis Jean terangkat. Jelas-jelas itu adalah sebuah alasan yang amat aneh dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Jangan-jangan … lelaki itu menyukai dirinya? Hiihh!

"Hah?"

"Lagipula … Kau selalu terlihat kesepian …"

Ia terdiam. Biji mata sewarna susu cokelat pudarnya membesar seketika. Entah kenapa, sebuah perasaan hangat kini menyelubungi hatinya kala melihat wajah lelaki di depannya memberikannya senyum menenangkan. Namun ia terlalu malu mengakui kalau kata-kata lelaki itu barusan menyentuh hatinya. Ia membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang merona merah.

"Terserah."

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun baru ia mengambil tiga langkah, pergerakan kakinya terhenti. Ia membuka mulutnya.

"Oh ya, tadi siapa namamu?"

Ia tak melihat pemuda yang sedaritadi mengekorinya memberikan sebuah senyum hangat untuknya. Namun kala ia mendengar sebuah nama dari bibir pemuda itu, ujung bibirnya serasa ditarik.

"Marco, Marco Bodt."

Sejak hari itu, sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang kuat terjalin di antara mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Karena itu ia tak dapat mempercayai matanya sendiri, kala ia melihat wujud Marco yang tak utuh lagi terbaring kaku di atas jalanan yang kotor dan dingin, juga basah karena bermandikan darah. Ia kira mungkin matanya sedikit berkabut karena terkena asap yang menguar dari tubuh-tubuh _titan_ yang dieksekusi hingga habis. Mungkin Marco merasa lelah setelah berjuang untuk menghabisi makhluk raksasa pemakan manusia itu, dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri barang sejenak.

Namun kenapa air mata ini tak dapat berhenti mengalir? Setidaknya, seharusnya air mata ini jatuh kala tak ada yang dapat melihat.

"… Kau harus mengerti, _trainee. _Sudah dua hari sejak lubang dinding Trost ditutup, namun kita belum juga dapat mengumpulkan semua tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan. Kalau kita tak menyelesaikan secepat mungkin, kita dapat terkontaminasi dengan penyakit yang dibawa oleh lalat yang mengerubungi bangkai …"

Kenapa …

"Kau tak punya waktu untuk berduka atas kematian temanmu. Mengerti?"

Apa yang harus aku mengerti?

Ia terdiam, tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata protes yang tertahan pada pangkal tenggorokannya. Pandangan matanya tak terlepas dari sosok kaku yang terbujur di atas tanah sementara ia membuka mulutnya yang terasa begitu kelu.

"Marco Bodt, bagian dari _Trainees_ 104. Kapten kelompok 19."

Suara pena yang bergesekan dengan kertas terdengar setelah itu, bersamaan dengan suara feminim yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Marco, eh…? Syukurlah kau mengetahui namanya."

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, namun pijakan kakinya terlalu kuat di atas tanah sehingga tubuhnya tak dapat terjatuh. Air matanya sedaritadi tak berhenti mengalir.

"Kau boleh pergi."

Namun ia tak dapat pergi. Ia tak dapat menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Sepasang matanya terpaku pada sosok Marco yang telah diangkat menuju sebuah gerobak besar untuk dievakuasi. Tubuh yang tak bernyawa lagi itu dilempar dengan tergesa-gesa, untuk mempercepat proses pemindahan dan juga karena tak kuat mencium aroma busuk yang menguar walaupun hidung telah ditutupi masker. Ia masih berdiri di sana, hingga gerobak yang membawa tubuh Marco pergi tak nampak lagi.

Dan pada saat itu, ia jatuh terduduk di atas tanah yang dingin. Bau tak sedap yang bercampur dengan udara tak lagi digubrisnya. Isakan yang sedaritadi ia tahan kini terdengar, bergema pada dinding beku puing-puing bangunan yang bermandikan darah.

Marco … Pergi …

.

.

* * *

.

.

Karena itu, saat ia mendapati ranjang itu kosong … Ketika ia baru sadar kalau ternyata yang ia kira mimpi itu adalah kenyataan, ia tak dapat menahan setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia tak dapat mencegah rasa perih itu kembali menggerogoti hatinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu markas _Trainees_ 104 begitu gegap gempita setelah hasil tes diumumkan. Kesepuluh besar dari angkatan mereka nampak begitu gagah berdiri di depan podium. Tangan kanan terkepal dan mendarat tepat pada jantung yang terlindung oleh tulang rusuk dan daging yang telah terbungkus kulit. Tatapan mata yakin dan kukuh.

Termasuk ia yang sekarang berdiri dengan bangga, walau rangkingnya lebih rendah dari saingan abadinya―Eren Jaeger―yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Ck, tak masalah, yang penting ia bisa masuk _Military Police_ dan hidup aman dibalik dinding Shina.

Ia menyapu pandangannya ke arah rekan-rekan seangkatannya yang menghujaninya dengan tatapan kagum dan iri, lalu berhenti tepat ke arah sosok pemuda dengan bintik-bintik hitam yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sahabat karibnya, Marco, memberikannya senyum bangga. Kedua biji matanya nampak berbinar dan ia mengacungkan ibu jari tepat ke arahnya.

Hatinya terasa tergelitik.

Lelaki itu telah menjadi sahabatnya selama tiga tahun. Sejak malam itu, ia tanpa sadar mulai mendekatkan diri dengan pemuda yang tak henti menempelinya seperti perangko. Dimana ada ia, maka disitu pasti ada Marco.

Dan dimana ada Marco, maka disitulah ia akan berada.

Ia membalas senyum itu. Air mata haru menggenangi kedua matanya yang sekarang terasa panas. Ia turun dari podium setelah diberi perintah dan turut bergabung dengan rekan-rekan satu _trainee_-nya yang menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

Ia mengabaikan sambutan itu. Ia berjalan menerobos kerumunan manusia yang sibuk memberikannya ucapan selamat―menghampiri Marco yang berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan, sambil menyenderkan tubuh pada pilar markas.

Marco menyodorkan segelas bir kepadanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, lagi. Lelaki itu memang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

"Selamat, Jean. Akhirnya kau berhasil masuk _Military Police_."

Mereka berdua lalu duduk di kursi terdekat. Jean menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu meminum birnya hingga tinggal setengah. Ia mendesah puas.

"Terima kasih, Marco. Akhirnya setelah tiga tahun, aku bisa terbebas dari beban ini dan bisa masuk _Military Police_."

Marco masih tersenyum. Tatapan matanya kini mengawang.

"Aah kau benar. Akhirnya impianmu terkabul, sobat. Seandainya saja aku bisa masuk _Military Police_ …" ucapan itu mengambang sejenak. Marco menghela nafas dengan tatapan mata yang mengandai-andai, "Pasti hidupku akan enak." Lanjutnya.

Jean menganggukkan kepalanya―seakan menimpali ucapan Marco―lalu kembali ia menenggak bir yang tersisa digelasnya. Kemudian ia meletakkan gelas besar itu dengan agak kasar di atas meja.

"Yeah! Aah aku tak sabar untuk bisa hidup enak setelah ini."

Ia kembali berkutat dengan birnya. Dan saat itu ia baru tersadar, kalau Marco tidak bisa masuk _Military Police _karena ternyata, hasil akhirnya tak membuat lelaki itu bisa memasuki urutan sepuluh besar.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Marco. Lelaki itu tengah meminum birnya yang masih banyak.

"Lalu kau … bagaimana?"

Marco menjauhkan bibirnya dari pinggir gelas ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. ia lalu meletakkan gelas yang berada di tangannya ke atas meja. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku? Aku akan memasuki _Scouting Legion_ … Atau mungkin _Stationary Troops_. Aku masih belum memutuskan."

Jean terdiam. Pemikirannya terpaku pada jalan mereka yang berbeda. Ia akan memasuki _Military Police_, dan Marco kemungkinan akan memasuki _Scouting Legion_ atau mungkin _Stationary Troops_.

Jadi … Mereka akan … berpisah?

"Tapi sepertinya aku akan masuk _Scouting Legion _bersama Eren. Aku yakin ia akan masuk _Scouting Legion_ meskipun sebenarnya ia berhak masuk _Military Police_. Aah membuang kesempatan, orang itu … Ia tak tahu kalau banyak orang yang menginginkan posisinya itu."

Ada segelintir rasa iri yang ia rasakan kala nama Eren disebutkan disana. Dan ia menyadari, kalau Marco mungkin akan memiliki teman selain dirinya di divisi lain. Marco pasti mudah mendapatkan teman karena keramahan dan kehangatan hatinya.

Beda dengan dirinya. Ia angkuh, arogan, mau menang sendiri, kasar pula. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan manusia menyebalkan sepertinya?

Tak ada selain Marco …

"Hei, Marco …"

"Hmm ya?"

Ia memandangi sosok yang masih tersenyum itu lekat-lekat. Mengabaikan rasa gengsi yang ada lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau kau masuk _Scouting Legion_, kau tidak akan melupakanku 'kan?"

Suaranya pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar kalau saja Marco tidak menajamkan pendengaran. Marco terpaku mendengar pertanyaannya. Bibirnya membulat.

Lalu, suara tawa yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Jean membuang mukanya sambil mendecih pelan. Menyesal ia menanyakan hal itu kepada Marco.

"Hei Jean, jangan ngambek begitu."

Ia kembali mendecih lalu menghela nafas gusar. Ia tidak ngambek kok!

Marco menghentikan tawanya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, namun masih tersenyum. Tangannya yang bebas lalu menepuk bahu Jean. Kuat namun tidak menyakitkan. Jean mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Marco yang memberikannya tatapan hangat.

"Meskipun kita akan berbeda divisi, tak mungkin aku akan melupakanmu Jean."

Jean hendak mencibir, namun terhenti ketika Marco kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Jean."

Hangat.

Ia tak mengerti dengan rasa hangat yang menggelitik hatinya. Ia tak mengerti dengan rasa aneh bagaikan kepakan jutaan sayap kupu-kupu yang berseliweran dalam perutnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan rasa asing yang membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik tanpa ia kehendaki.

Ia tak mengerti, kenapa saat ini kedua matanya terasa begitu hangat dan basah, hanya karena mendengar enam kata itu meluncur dari bibir Marco.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah manapun yang penting ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Marco.

Ia tak ingin Marco melihatnya tersenyum begitu lebar seperti orang idiot. Karena itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Namun tak apa. Meskipun ia saat ini bertingkah seperti orang bodoh sepertinya itu bukanlah masalah.

Asalkan ia mengetahui ia amat begitu berharga untuk Marco, maka ia rela harus terlihat seperti orang aneh seumur hidup.

"Meskipun kita berbeda divisi, kita harus sering-sering bertemu ya."

"Tentu saja Jean! Kau harus sering-sering kemari setelah pindah ke dinding dalam."

Hanya mendengar pengakuan Marco, membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia. Jauh lebih bahagia saat mendengar namanya disebut dalam urutan sepuluh besar dalam angkatan 104.

Sahabat terbaik, tak akan pernah terpisahkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Karena itu, saat ia melihat tarian api yang membakar tumpukan tubuh yang tak tahu berapa jumlahnya … Ia tak dapat menghentikan rasa sakit yang menjalari dadanya, yang tak berhenti mengusik ketenangannya. Tak dapat melupakan bayang-bayang wajah pemuda yang merupakan bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya dari kepalanya yang begitu sakit tak terkira.

Marco …

Malam itu evakuasi jenazah di kota Trost usai. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, para petugas evakuasi menumpuk mayat-mayat yang sudah diidentifikasi maupun yang tak teridentifikasi karena tak dapat di kenali lagi. Menumpuknya pada susunan kayu-kayu raksasa yang ditata disekeliling lapangan yang telah mereka gunakan untuk latihan tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Tak ada senyuman di sana, tak ada suara tawa yang berkumandang seperti lima hari yang lalu. Yang ada hanyalah suara isakan dan ratapan pilu. Tetes-tetes air mata jatuh mewakili rasa sendu. Langit malam itu tak berbintang seakan turut berkabung.

Melepaskan para jiwa pemberani yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kemajuan umat manusia.

Seharusnya mereka senang, karena malam itu mereka masih hidup. Perjuangan mereka untuk menutup lubang pada dinding Trost membuahkan hasil. Namun bagaimana bisa mereka bersukacita kala kawan mereka meregang nyawa sementara mereka bisa melenggang bebas dan masih dapat menginjakkan kaki di atas tanah?

Bagaimana mereka bisa berbahagia kalau sosok yang mereka kasihi, telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya dan pergi menyisakan lubang tak tertambal di dasar hati mereka?

Mayat-mayat yang telah membusuk disirami cairan berbau kerosin dalam jumlah banyak. Membasahi tubuh itu hingga tak ada satu inci bagian dari mereka yang masih kering. Tak lama, kobaran berwarna merah yang panas mulai menari di atas tubuh bermandikan bensin, setelah obor dilemparkan pada tumpukan tubuh itu.

Ia masih berdiri di sana. Dengan tubuh yang terasa lengket dan bau karena tidak dibersihkan. Jaket _trainee_-nya yang bermandikan darah masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Sepasang bola matanya memandangi pergerakan kobaran api tanpa henti.

Tubuh-tubuh itu mulai menghitam di dalam api. Percikan bunga-bunga api mulai mengudara di atas cakrawala. Bau asap menguar memenuhi udara, membuat siapapun yang menghirupnya terlalu dalam terbatuk-batuk dan siapapun yang terlalu dekat dengan kobaran api akan perih matanya karena terhalang asap.

Namun ia tak peduli. Meskipun sekarang matanya memerah dan basah karena terkena asap, meskipun paru-parunya merongrong karena udara tak sehat yang ia hirup, ia masih teguh berdiri di sana―memandangi tubuh yang hangus terbakar api. Mencari sosok yang entah berada di mana, di balik kobaran berwarna merah menyala.

Namun ia tak dapat menemukannya.

Padahal ia sudah memutari lapangan berkali-kali untuk mencari tubuh Marco yang entah diletakkan dimana. Menginspeksi tiap tumpukan kayu yang telah dipenuhi mayat berbau tak enak, dan mendapatkan omelan disaat ia ingin mengubek-ubek tiap tumpukan yang ia temui. Dan disinilah ia kini, berdiri di depan salah satu tumpukan yang mulai menyusut karena dimakan si jago merah, bersama dengan rekan-rekannya yang tersisa, selamat dari kejaran mulut-mulut _titan_.

"Setelah semua pelatihan yang kita jalani …"

Lamunannya terhenti kala suara yang familiar tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Jean menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri―ke arah Connie Springer yang terduduk di atas tanah dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi kepala. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat.

"Pengantaran logistik, menunggangi kuda, pertarungan satu lawan satu, penyusunan strategi, cara membuat _3D Manuever Gear _dan menggunakannya …"

Jean menyadari rekan-rekannya yang mendengarkan perkataan Connie kini memandangi si lelaki botak dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Semua kerja keras yang telah kita lakukan … Semuanya … akan menjadi sia-sia?"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Ia terdiam. Memutar kembali perkataan Connie dalam kepalanya, sambil menjongkokkan tubuh di atas tanah. Tangannya meraih potongan keras berwarna gelap yang terpental dari kobaran api, pandangan matanya memandangi potongan itu, lama.

Tak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu karena pertanyaan itu benar adanya. Setelah mereka berlatih keras selama tiga tahun, hidup sengsara di balik bilik pelatihan … Bermandikan teriknya matahari kala musim panas, disiram hujan kala penghujung musim semi telah tiba, ditiup angin beku menusuk tulang di musim kemarau … Dan berkutat dengan tumpukan salju yang menyulitkan pergerakan kala musim dingin telah tiba … Semua perjuangan mereka berakhir menjadi abu …

Semuanya sia-sia.

Kini ia dapat merasakan sepasang matanya kembali terasa panas. Bukan karena asap yang masuk ke matanya, melainkan karena desakan sebuah perasaan yang menyiksa tiap sudut hatinya sejak kematian Marco.

Jika kita semua tahu neraka yang sebenarnya menunggu di depan sana, kita tidak mungkin mempunyai keinginan menjadi seorang prajurit. Lelah dan rapuh seperti sekarang ini … Tak ada hal lain yang dapat terpikirkan.

Benar, kenapa ia ingin menjadi seorang prajurit?

Ah ia ingat, dulu dirinya yang baru berusia sekitar sebelas tahun lima bulan mengucapkan keinginannya yang dianggap hebat oleh kedua orangtuanya―ingin menjadi seorang prajurit yang mengabdikan diri kepada sang raja, lalu hidup dengan aman di balik dinding Shina. Menghindari segala malapetaka yang menghantui di balik dinding _Trost_ yang ia tempati.

Karena itu, saat usianya tepat dua belas tahun, dengan semangat ia mendaftarkan diri ke dalam angkatan 104. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada kedua orangtuanya yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bangga. Dengan langkah tegap ia memasuki _camp_ yang telah menunggunya sambil membusungkan dada.

Ia menjalani hari-hari berat itu dengan penuh semangat, dengan Marco yang setia berada di sisinya dan sebuah keyakinan kuat yang tumbuh dalam dadanya.

Ia akan menjadi seorang _Military Police_!

Namun ternyata kenyataan tak seperti ia kira. Seharusnya tepat tiga hari yang lalu ia masuk ke dalam _Military Police_, tapi ternyata di hari sebelumnya _titan_ brengsek itu kembali menghancurkan dinding Trost dan mengakibatkan ratusan nyawa manusia melayang hari itu juga.

Seharusnya ia dapat tersenyum lebar tiga hari lalu, bersama dengan Marco. Tersenyum walau divisi yang mereka masuki tidaklah sama. Toh mereka tetaplah sahabat walau jarak membentang jauh memisahkan mereka berdua.

Namun sekarang Marco telah tiada. Sosoknya telah bergabung dengan udara berwarna kemerahan di depannya.

Ia kembali memandangi potongan tulang yang hampir hangus ditangannya sambil bernafas gusar, menahan segala emosi yang telah siap tumpah seandainya pertahanan yang ia buat tak cukup kuat.

Dan saat itu, nama yang kerap menyiksa hatinya kembali menggema di sana.

'Hei Marco …'

Ia masih menatap potongan ditangannya itu lekat-lekat, walau sekarang pandangannya tak sefokus tadi karena kedua matanya terhalang oleh cairan hangat.

'Tulang yang mana yang adalah tulangmu? Katakan padaku, karena aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana …'

Ia masih memandangi potongan bisu di depannya. Ia masih diam, walau sekarang dadanya terasa sesak dan rasanya begitu sulit untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Jean lalu mengangkat kepalanya, sepasang bola matanya terfokus pada si jago merah yang telah membakar seluruh potongan yang disajikan untuknya dengan rakus. Mengubah apapun yang ia sentuh menjadi abu.

'Hei Marco …'

'Seandainya aku tidak ingin menjadi prajurit …'

'Seandainya aku tidak bertemu denganmu dan teman-teman kita yang lain … Aku akan kabur dan tidak perlu khawatir memikirkan siapa berikutnya yang akan mati …'

Pandangannya menelusuri sosok Ryner, Berthouldt, Annie, serta Sasha yang masih memandangi kobaran api dalam diam. Tak ada satupun kata yang mengudara.

Lalu sosok menyebalkan itu, Eren Jaeger, terlintas dalam otaknya.

"_Kau tidak mengasah kemampuan bertarungmu?! Kau akan menjadi makanan_ titan_ kalau begitu!"_

Ck, persetan. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu, tapi kau benar … Aku telah merasakan akibatnya. Harus bertahan, tak ada yang dapat membantuku selain diriku sendiri.

Ia kembali memandangi potongan tulang di tangannya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tak akan menjadi idiot sepertimu, Eren Jaeger …

Lalu ia menyadari satu hal, satu hal fatal yang terlewat diotaknya sejak kematian Marco. Sebuah hal yang ia pikirkan kala harapan hampir sirna saat pandangannya bersibobrok dengan dua _titan_ kelas sepuluh meter yang menghancurkan dinding tempat berlindungnya.

'Tidak semua orang kuat …'

Tatapannya nanar.

'Seperti dirimu …'

Eren Jaeger.

"_Jangan salah sangka ya. Tapi kau …"_

Kedua matanya terbelalak, saat sosok Marco di masa lalu kembali membayangi pikirannya. Serta perkataannya yang membuatnya kembali tercengang.

"_Kau itu sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan kuat. Jadi kau bertingkah seperti mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi orang lemah."_

Potongan tulang pada tangannya masih bergeming.

"_Hah? Apa-apaan?"_

"_Itu membuatmu bisa berpikir disaat menilai suatu keadaan dengan akurat." _Terang Marco sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pelipisnya._ "Jadi kau tahu benar apa yang harus kau lakukan di tiap keadaan. Mengerti 'kan maksudku?"_

Tahu benar apa yang harus dilakukan di tiap keadaan …

"Well_, aku juga sama sepertimu, seperti yang kau lihat. Bisa dikatakan hampir setiap orang itu lemah … Jadi apapun perintah yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang nampak cukup kuat diantara mereka―"_

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya perlahan. Pemikiran itu terpaku kuat dalam otaknya.

"―_akan selalu dianggap benar tak peduli seburuk apapun keadaan yang kau alami."_

Biji matanya berkedip tiga kali. Jean tepekur pada posisi berjongkoknya.

Wajah yang tersenyum itu membayang dalam kepalanya. Wajah yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya disaat senang maupun susah. Wajah yang setengahnya telah terbakar api dan setengahnya lagi telah masuk ke dalam perut gemuk _titan_.

Marco …

"Jadi apa? Jadi apa yang harus―"

Ia bergumam pelan, berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri seakan berusaha mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya telah bergaung dalam hatinya. Kala ia teringat wajah penuh semangat Marco yang memujinya kala mereka berhasil selamat dari serangan _titan,_ disaat mereka mati-matian menyelamatkan diri ke _Headquarters_.

Kala percakapan malam itu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya.

"―_Aku akan masuk Scouting Legion."_

"―lakukan?"

Ia mencengkeram potongan tulang pada telapak tangannya, erat. Mencari kekuatan dalam serpihan berwarna gosong yang entah milik siapa. Menumbuhkan keteguhan dirinya, serta menyusun kembali hatinya yang telah hancur sampai pada beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ia bangkit berdiri. Kedua kakinya yang terasa begitu lemas ia paksakan untuk tetap berpijak di atas tanah. Mengabaikan luapan emosi yang membuncah dalam dadanya hingga membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Ia berjalan mendekati rombongan Ryner, Berthouldt, Annie, Sasha dan Connie yang masih berkabung.

Ia telah memutuskan satu hal. Satu hal yang mungkin akan ia sesali suatu saat nanti. Suatu hal yang tak akan bisa ia tarik kala ia mencapai klimaks hidupnya. Sebuah hal yang dulu selalu ia anggap bodoh, dan gila.

.

Karena itu …

.

"Hei kawan-kawan …"

Ia akan berdiri dengan kuat di atas kedua kakinya. Ia akan maju dan tak akan menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

Karena itu …

.

Teman-temannya memandanginya dengan tatapan hampa. Emosi mereka telah terkuras habis selama beberapa hari ini. Connie masih memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, namun getaran tubuhnya telah berhenti detik itu.

"Kita masih harus memilih divisi mana yang akan kita masuki. Apakah kalian telah melakukan pilihan?"

Ia tak akan menyesali apa yang ia lakukan.

.

Karena itu …

.

Ia mengumpulkan suaranya, walau nafasnya sekarang terasa begitu tercekat ditiap kata yang ia keluarkan.

Kata-kata absolut yang akan ia junjung hingga garis hidupnya terputus.

"Aku telah menentukan pilihanku …"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

.

Karena itu …

.

Ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam potongan tulang itu kuat-kuat. Mencari kekuatan untuk meneguhkan keputusannya yang sempat goyah kala tatapan matanya bersibobrok dengan kawan-kawannya yang memandanginya dalam diam.

Tubuhnya bergemetar hebat.

"Aku akan …"

.

Karena itu …

.

"Aku akan …"

.

Ia mengepal tangannya yang menggenggam potongan tulang itu dengan kuat. Kedua giginya bergemeretak pelan. Air mata membanjiri kedua matanya beriringan dengan getaran tubuhnya yang semakin menggila karena takut keputusannya ini akan menyebabkannya mati konyol.

.

Karena itu …

.

"Aku akan …"

Namun keputusannya sudah final.

"Akan masuk ke divisi _Scouting Legion_."

Hatinya telah mantap.

.

Karena itu … Dikeadaan paling sulit sekalipun a akan tetap bertahan hidup. Mengabdikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya ke dalam divisi yang akan ia masuki. Tak akan gentar walau maut senantiasa menghantui dikala ia akan berkelana ke dunia mimpi. Ia akan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk membasmi _titan_ busuk yang telah membawa Marco pergi dari sisinya. Ia akan membawa umat manusia menuju kemenangan yang terasa begitu fana.

Meskipun nyawa adalah taruhannya.

Detik itu … Untuk pertama kalinya ia menumpahkan air matanya ke atas tanah. Sebuah tangisan yang terdengar begitu pilu mengudara bercampur dengan suara gemericik bunga api yang berterbangan menuju langit bebas. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

Dan ia bersumpah, ini adalah air mata terakhir yang ia tumpahkan.

Air mata untuk sahabatnya yang telah hilang dan untuk cita-citanya yang berada di depan mata.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ia memandangi kasur yang kosong itu dengan tatapan gamang, mengabaikan rasa menyengat yang kembali singgah pada kedua biji matanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan refleks, sembari meneguhkan tekadnya yang barusan goyah.

Ia sudah berjanji, ia tidak akan mundur lagi.

Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya setelah ia menghapus sisa air mata pada sudut matanya dengan kasar, lalu melipat rapi kain tipis berwarna hijau lumut yang membungkus tubuhnya semalam suntuk. Kemudian menuruni tangga pada sisi ranjangnya―mengabaikan tatapan iba yang diberikan Ryner untuknya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana para prajurit akan menentukan divisi. Dimana mereka akan mengadu nasibnya pada divisi yang akan dipilih. Masih ada kesempatan untuk mundur, masih ada beberapa jam yang tersisa untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu dari perut-perut _titan_.

Namun hari ini, ia akan mandi hingga dirinya benar-benar bersih. Ia akan makan dengan lahap dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan keheranan orang lain yang melihat kebarbarannya. Ia akan mempersiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya dan memuaskan dirinya dengan apapun yang belum ia coba sampai ia tak punya waktu lagi untuk melakukannya.

Ia tak akan mundur seperti dirinya yang pengecut, dirinya yang masih ada sampai sepuluh yang lalu.

Ia mengambil handuk yang tersapir pada palang di sudut ruangan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegap dan dada yang membusung, tepat seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

Namun kali ini, tujuannya tak lagi sama seperti dulu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi … Apakah kalian akan mati jika aku memerintahkannya?"

Suara menggema _Commander_ Irvin Smith menggema pada udara kosong di tengah lapangan. Mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sengaja diucapkan untuk mengoyak keyakinan para prajurit yang akan masuk ke divisinya. Biji mata setajam elangnya menelusuri sekeliling dengan wajah datar.

Mereka berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang tertancap kuat pada tanah, seperti tak membiarkan mereka pergi dari tempat yang mereka pijak. Sebuah suara yang terdengar bergetar memecahkan keheningan mencekam yang sejenak menyelimuti sekeliling lapangan itu.

"K-Kami tidak ingin mati, _Sir_!"

Hening kembali. Sang _Commander_ nampak terdiam sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ooh begitu. kalian terlihat begitu yakin."

Dengan gagahnya, _Commander _Irvin Smith memberikan mereka _salute_ yang begitu teguh dan kuat.

"BAIKLAH! AKU UCAPKAN SELAMAT DATANG UNTUK KALIAN YANG TELAH BERSEDIA MASUK KE _SCOUTING LEGION_! AKU MENGHORMATI KEBERANIAN KALIAN YANG BERDEDIKASI UNTUK HIDUP DALAM KETAKUTAN!"

Mereka turut memberikan salut, dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak tergambar lagi.

"_YESSIR_!"

Ia menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan mendapati banyak kawan yang ia kenal berdiri di sana. Ah, setidaknya keputusan yang ia lakukan tidak terlalu menyedihkan. Mungkin ia dapat mati bersama-sama dengan kawan-kawannya sehingga ia tidak akan mati konyol sendirian.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia kini memandangi tanah yang ia pijak di bawah kakinya.

"Teman-teman …"

Suara Armin. Si lelaki jenius yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengorbankan kepintarannya.

"Ah sialan … Ini yang paling buruk … Sial … Aku benar-benar seperti pecundang sekarang." Ia membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar dengan nada suara bergetar. Sialan, ia benar-benar terdengar seperti pengecut seperti ucapannya barusan.

Tak lama, suara Sasha menyusulnya. Suara yang lemah dan bergetar. Suata isakan terdengar samar.

"Oh t-tidak … Aku takut … Aku i-ingin kembali ke desaku."

Tipikal Sasha.

"Aah, terserah. Lagipula aku sudah tak peduli lagi …" cicit Connie.

Suara samar lain terdengar, suara milik Ymir.

"Oh Tuhan… Kenapa kau masih ingin tinggal walaupun sekarang wajahmu sudah bermandikan air mata?"

Pasti kata-kata itu untuk Christa. Ternyata si gadis kecil manis yang ia kira akan kabur menuju _Military Police_, malah memilih ikut mati konyol dengan masuk _Scouting Legion_.

Namun entah kenapa, ia justru tersenyum ketika pemikiran sembarangan itu melintas pada kepalanya.

Lalu mereka berjalan meninggalkan lapangan itu. Dengan angin kencang yang menerpa tubuh mereka, berusaha menumbangkan raga mereka yang bergetar. Namun mereka tidak akan goyah. Sekencang apapun angin berhembus, seburuk apapun keadaaan yang akan mereka alami, mereka akan tetap teguh dan berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Mereka akan hidup, dan menang!

Atau mungkin mati, namun kemenangan tetap akan diraih oleh mereka.

Pasti!

Suara _Commander_ Irvin menemani kepergian para anggota _Scouting Legion_ yang baru.

"Seluruh angkatan _Scouting Legion _ke-104 memberikan _salute_ mereka untuk keduapuluhsatu dari kalian."

"Kalian dapat mengatasi rasa takut dengan baik. Kalian memang prajurit-prajurit yang berani. Aku menghormati kalian dari hatiku yang paling dalam mulai dari sekarang."

Jean Kirschtein melangkahkan kakinya semakin menjauh. Dengan wajah yang baru sosok itu menatap langit biru di atasnya yang seakan menyoraki keberaniannya. Tangannya yang bebas merogoh isi sakunya, mengeluarkan kertas bungkus lusuh berukuran kecil.

Ia menggenggam kertas bungkus itu dengan erat, dengan sebuah senyum yang terpatri pada wajahnya yang sudah mulai tidak pucat lagi.

Asalkan Marco bersamanya, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja …

Karena, lelaki itu adalah sumber kekuatannya.

.

.

Lalu ia kembali menatap langit, dan menutupi sebelah matanya dengan tangan karena terkena sinar mentari yang terik. Namun hal itu tak menghentikannya memandangi cakrawala berwarna biru cerah dengan awan-awan putih yang berarak pelan.

Ia mencengkeram bungkus lusuh itu semakin erat.

.

Karena dimana ada ia, maka Marco ada di sana.

.

Dan jika ada Marco, maka disitulah ia pasti akan berada.

.

.

Hei Marco, tunggu aku ya … Setelah aku mencapai cita-cita kita, aku akan menyusulmu ke sana.

.

.

Karena jarak bukanlah penghalang bagi kita berdua untuk selalu bersama.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"―Hei Jean, bangun! Hei!"

Tidurnya terganggu ketika rasa perih menjalar pada pipi kanannya. Sontak ia mengalihkan pandangannya, dan mendapati Marco terduduk tepat di sampingnya. Kekhawatiran nampak jelas pada wajahnya.

Ia mendengus gusar sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri karena baru saja ditampar.

"Ada apa Marco? Sudah kubilang 'kan jangan membangunkanku saat aku sedang tidur. Aku yakin tidak akan ada latihan hari ini karena hari ini libur!"

Benar, hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka memperingati tiga tahun sejak dinding Shiganshina dibombardir oleh _titan_ kolosal yang entah muncul dari mana. Yang itu berarti, tepat setahun telah berlalu sejak ia memasuki _Trainee_ angkatan 104.

Hari libur yang dibuat agar mereka dapat berduka.

"Bu-bukan begitu … Hanya saja … kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Jean tercekat mendengar perkataan Marco. Ia meraba kedua pipinya dan mendapati air yang menggenangi wajahnya. Biji mata sewarna cokelat susu pudarnya terbelalak.

Kenapa ia bisa menangis? Setaunya, ia tidak bermimpi sama sekali karena terlalu pulas dalam tidurnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Marco? Ia sangat pantang menangis dan sahabatnya itu tahu sekali kalau dirinya paling _anti_ dengan yang namanya air mata.

Jadi, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Marco?

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa pada pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Setelah dirasa kering, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Marco. Ditambah delikan mata sangar yang entah kenapa tak pernah ampuh menakuti sahabatnya itu.

"Tak apa! Ingat ya Marco, jangan berani-berani kau mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Kalau kau sampai melakukannya, kau habis!" bentaknya galak. Marco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"O … ke … Aku tak akan mengganggu privasimu. Tapi jika kau ingin bercerita kenapa kau **menangis**―"

Marco sengaja menekan kata 'menangis' yang membuat Jean berjengit tidak senang.

"―kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kita 'kan sahabat."

Dasar hati Jean menghangat.

Marco lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Tangannya mengibaskan dedaunan yang menempel pada celananya lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang lain ke arah Jean. Jean memandangi uluran tangan itu dengan bingung.

Dikira ia tidak bisa bangun sendiri apa?

"Ayo makan! Sudah dua jam sejak waktu makan siang lewat. Aku sudah kelaparan nih."

Jean memutar kedua bola matanya, dan saat itu juga suara geraman pelan lolos dari perutnya. Oh tidak, jangan sampai Marco mendengarnya.

Jean menengadahkan kepalanya, Marco masih tersenyum menatapnya dengan tangan yang terulur.

"Ayo."

Jean mendengus, namun akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan itu dengan ragu-ragu, walau dalam hati ia merasa senang saat mengambil uluran tangan itu. ia mengibas-kibaskan dedaunan yang menempel pada kepala hingga kakinya yang tadi terbaring di atas padang rumput―setelah ia melepaskan uluran tangan itu.

"Ayo cepat Jean. Aku yakin cacing-cacing di perutmu itu sudah tidak sabar untuk diberi makan."

Jean mendelik kaget. Wajahnya lantas memerah karena malu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang tersampir pada sisi tubuhnya sambil mengeram kesal.

"Kau meledekku, Marco?"

Marco melayangkan senyum tak bersalah.

"Ah … eehh …―tidak kok. Aku hanya―"

Kata-kata itu tak terselesaikan kala pada detik berikutnya, Marco telah memacu kedua kakinya―berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat teraman yang masih tersisa di dunia. Jean berlari tak jauh di belakangnya dengan ekspresi tak tergambarkan.

Dan suara tawa menggema di udara.

Mereka berlari menuruni bukit dengan kecepatan penuh, terus berlari hingga mereka tiba di lapangan lenggang yang selalu mereka gunakan untuk latihan. Suara tawa mereka yang begitu lepas dan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya yang berdenyut.

.

.

Langit siang itu begitu biru. Aroma segar khas musim semi terbawa angin yang berhembus lembut, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang telah gugur dan dedaunan hijau menuju negeri lain di ujung barat yang tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya.

.

.

Hari itu, matahari bersinar begitu hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

.

.

**A/n**: Mind to give me RnC? :'D Saya ga gigit kok.


End file.
